1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carriage. More particularly, the present invention relates to a carriage for seating multiple children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for carriages have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.